Illusions
by starlightneko
Summary: In an act of mercy, Envy gets sent to a new world, where there is more to most humans than meets the eye, considering most of them are pokemon-human morphs. Especially if you end up turned into one as the toll for crossing dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**My introductions to the first chapter of my fanfictions usually aren't as great, so I'll just give a few warnings and stop annoying you.**

**Warning 1: This story contains major spoilers for the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga/Brotherhood series up to episode 54 or Volume 95.**

**Warning 2: T for swearing, violence, pyromania, homosexuality (not with Envy), and violence (did I say that already?).**

**Warning 3: This fanfic has Fullmetal Alchemist level violence and morbidity. If you are fine with death, blood, and second degree burns, feel free to keep reading. If you run away screaming at the sight of animated blood, you may want to stop reading.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA or Pokémon, Envy's true form would be a dragon, not a massive lizard, and Choroneko would have a better English name than Purrloin (which sounds like an appetizer). Sadly, neither of these things happens, so I don't own either. **

~1st person Point Of View~

Humans are entertaining.

They dance like puppets on strings, following almost any order because they believe they will gain something from it.

However, their attacks can be a pain in the ass, especially if they involve fire, like Mr. Flaming Pony, who kept setting my eyes on fire. Fun.

Their attacks are even more annoying if they reduce you to a pathetic worm-like thing, which can easily be stepped on, a trait which Mr. Flaming Pony kept exploiting. He had his fingers poised to snap, which would reduce me to a pile of ash. However, Ed suddenly made a stone pillar, tossing me into his automail hand, trying to tell him not to kill me.

However, Roy wouldn't listen. Figures. He poised his fingers to snap, which would engulf Ed as well as me.

"If you want him so badly," Ed proclaimed, "then you'll have to track him down!" With this, he tossed my body into the air, clapped his hands, and slammed them down on the floor. I didn't get what he was doing at first, but then an extremely complex transmutation circle about a yard in diameter appeared where his hands clapped a second ago. I landed in the middle of it, which Ed quickly activated.

A quick flash of light, and the underground complex I was in a second ago was replaced by the Gate.

~3rd person POV~

Roy stared at Ed, bewildered.

"What….what did you do!" Roy screamed, picking Ed up by his shirt collar and holding him against the wall. "Where is he!"

"I don't know. I saw the circle in a research textbook of Marcoh's, and it said it would have the object of the transmutation transported somewhere instantaneously."

"Then what about the fee for being transported?" Riza inquired.

"I believe that a small portion of his his Stone will be his fee."

~Envy's POV~

I was dropped into the Gate. I had only seen it once, when I had to rescue the pipsqueak and Squinty-eyes form Gluttony's fake Gate, but only the Gate looked like this; completely blank, no shadows in sight.

"Hello, Homunculus." I turned around, and the Truth faced me, in my current form. It was actually fairly entertaining to see him in the form of a lizard.

"That human's transmutation that brought you here entertains me. It was meant to be an act of mercy, but he didn't factor in quite a few things. If you ended up in this world, for instance. There are multiple worlds, the same but different in their own ways. For example, the one I am sending you to has strange creatures-you might call them Chimeras-with amusing powers. You'll be turned into one, unable to regenerate." He grinned and vanished, with the Gate took its place. It creaked open, and shadowy hands grabbed at my body.

Then a flash of light, and the Gate was gone.

I was dropped into a patch of bushes, relatively annoyed, but at least I was away from the Flaming Pony. I opened my eyes, sunlight filtering in. Nothing hurt to an extreme point, but I was lying on my chest. I decided to get up, and as I put my arm in front of my chest to pick myself up, I noticed something.

The arm was human.

It may not sound like much, but it meant that at least I wasn't in that embarrassing lizard-like form. However, I looked at my arm again, and noticed that it was covered with onyx-colored fur about half an inch long, except for my hands, which were covered in crimson-colored fur about a quarter inch long. I was what I usually wore in my human form, a black skort and matching top. In looking at my skort, I noticed a tail poking out of it, ebony and furred like most of my body, and about two feet long.

I clambered out of the bush, fairly annoyed at the sudden form change, but it beats being dead, I guess.

From what I could see, I was at the top of a gently sloped hill, on the outskirts of a massive city. I heard voices nearby, coming out of the city. I stepped back about a pace, but the humans appeared first.

If you could call them humans, and not Chimera, which were what they appeared to be. One reminded me vaguely of a cat-human, with dull yellow fur on her chest area, and violet fur masking the area on her head above the nose. She had a sickle-shaped purple tail, and from what I could see, her back was purple with leopard-like yellow spots on it, and purple hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans, which had several holes in the knees.

Her companion, male, had green skin and matching hair. Strangely enough, he had some kind of spike sticking out from the back of his head, green like the rest of his body. He had red eyes, and weird tusks protruding from his mouth. Other than that, both seemed fairly human to me, the male wearing the same outfit as the cat, except that the shirt was green.

The cat-like one approached me cautiously, her tail giving away her slightly surprised mood.

"What unit are you from? You certainly aren't from Mistralton's."

"I'm not from any goddamn unit." At this statement, she tackled me, knocking me to the ground.

"Are you _sure_? I can always ask around to see if you're running away, "she growled, malice in her voice.

"I'm positive. Now stop annoying me, Bitch," I muttered, standing up.

"WHAT did you just call me?" She asked, suddenly very annoyed.

"Bitch." A vein in her head twitched, and she smirked.

"Wrong answer." She flicked her wrist, and sharp claws about six inches long immediately shot out. She slashed at my chest, and I shot out my right arm to defend myself, concentrating on it transforming into a scythe.

I was used to doing this, but it caught me off guard when nothing happened to my arm, putting the cat slashing it aside. Her claws ripped through my arm, cutting it down to the bone. I collapsed, clutching my injured arm, crimson liquid flowing freely from it.

"Someone, get Audino, and NOW! Someone might die here!" I heard in the background, probably the green Chimera, since he was the only one here besides the cat.

Out of the edge of my vision, I saw the cat leaving and a human with pinkish skin run toward me. It peered at my wound for a second, and then cupped its hands, and I could barely see something pinkish glittering inside them.

"Heal Pulse!" It shouted, placing its cupped hands on my head. After a second, the pain stopped, and I looked at my hand, seeing flesh slowly cover the injury. In another minute, it removed its hands from my head, and then looked at me.

"There'll be some scarring, and you should drink some water to replace the fluids you lost, but other than that you'll be fine," it said cheerfully. I looked at for a second, noting that it was female. The upper part of its face was pink, along with most of its arms, and it had some kind of strange bell-like ears, partially obscured by pink hair. Other than that, its skin appeared human-like in color. Like the others, it wore a shirt (pink), but with jeans that only reached to her knees.

"You said you weren't part of squad, right?" The green one asked, surprised.

"I said no, so leave me alone."

"Actually, you're supposed to be on squad. If you aren't, then you're usually declared rouge and either killed or forced to join a squad. Some of the stronger rouges fight, but seeing as you couldn't even deal with Purr's Fury Swipes, you won't get far."

"No."

"You're supposed to be on one."

"Still no."

"I suppose I'll have to call Purr then," he muttered. "PURR!"

"I was right around the freaking corner!" The cat growled, reappearing. I assumed her name was Purr. It was a rather stupid name, but did seem to suit her, seeing she looked like a cat.

"This guy says he's not part of a squad, and I'm pretty sure he isn't bluffing."

"I heard him before he called me a bitch, and I was asking some other morphs if they knew anything about him, which is more than your sorry butt was doing."

"What do you want to do with him, then?"

"I'm right here, you know. And my name's not 'him,' its Envy," I muttered.

"Okay, Envy. Well, according to protocol, we must take you to Master Dialga. If you try to resist…" she flicked her wrist, and her claws shot out.

"Dialga resides in Chargestone Cave, which is really close by, connecting here and Route Six." Purr strolled over to the edge of the city, which was dwarfed by the size of a massive mountain. She headed over to a small opening which seemed to glow a deep blue.

"The blue glow's from the electric rocks here," the green one informed me, wandering into the mouth of the cave.

The cave seemed to consist of a lot of rocks, mostly blue ones, and a few had cobalt electric sparks pulsing around their exterior. Purr took a left turn, and came to a halt before a massive, ornately carved door. It had fairly primitive-looking designs, and a few alchemic symbols I recognized as being related to time.

"This is where Master Dialga is. If you wish to meet him, please be courteous and respectful."

"Why should I? He's not a god, for heck's sake!"

"Wait…you don't know about Master Dialga?"

"Haven't even heard the name before until you mentioned it."

"That explains it. You see, Master Dialga is, in fact, a god."

"Doubt it."

"Master Dialga is the Lord of Time."

"Probably some stupid fancy title he came up with."

"You can challenge Master Dialga if you wish, but it will be futile," Purr claimed, annoyed. She clasped one of the door's handles and pulled. The door groaned, and then opened smoothly, and Purr poked her head in.

"Master Dialga, a morph named Envy requests your audience. He is not currently stationed on a squad, and was only willing to come here if I threatened him." A low growl resounded, and Purr nodded.

"Master Dialga's fine with it," Purr said, beckoning me inside.

I walked into the room, and Purr murmured that he'd stay at the door. The room was a massive area with the blue rock making up its walls, designs similar to the door's carved into the walls. In the middle was a massive throne, made up of what I guessed to be the blue sparking rock populating the other areas of the cave.

And on the throne was what I figured was Dialga. He was only wearing navy pants, covered by a sliver-colored skirt with strange-looking, randomly upraised patterns, and a dark blue cape. His lack of a shirt was easily explained by the glowing blue gem on his chest about the size of a fist, held in place by what looked to be silver, which covered a fairly large expanse of his chest, with two of these silver-like strands extending to his shoulders, which, like the rest of his body, was dark azure and slightly scaly. His hands had silver streaks on the knuckles, and his fingers ended in sharp-tipped silvery points. His feet, also with clawed tips, had silver stripes from the tips of his clawed toes to his ankles. He also had a kind of silvery wristband around his ankles and wrists, which had no markings on them.

A lighter blue stripe ran up his shoulder to the elbow, and the same stripe was prominent on the sides of his neck as well. The silver, not content with covering his chest, also lined his jawbone, coming up to the top of his head. His hair was dark blue with several lighter cobalt streaks, with silver horn-like things on his head, about an inch long. He was fairly tall compared to some of the Chimera I'd seen earlier; I would guess he was about six to seven feet tall, and he gave off an aura of power.

"You do not wish to be on a squad?"

"Yes."

"Then you are content with dying rouge?"

"No."

"This severely limits your options, then."

"I figured that."

"Would a fight suit you, then? If I win, you join a squad. If you win, I will allow the other squads to allow you free access across Unova."

"I guess…"

"Then allow me to make the first move." Dialga stood up from his throne, his cape rippling with the sudden movement. He lightly tapped his right foot against the crystallized ground, but other than that did nothing. I smirked, running toward him. I knew this guy couldn't do anything, and now he would pay the price for not having better protection.

"Earth power," he said, looking at the floor. I kept running at him, but suddenly the room looked…reddish. I stopped abruptly, wondering what was happening, when I noticed a crack in the floor. Suddenly, a combination of fire and rock exploded out of the fissure, which was about six inches wide. What…what was this? Did Dialga do it?

After a few seconds the flames and rock retreated, as well as the miniature fissure in the stone had disappeared, and my eyesight was getting fuzzy.

_So this is what it's like to completely lose_, I thought as I blacked out, falling forward, and landing on my stomach.

~3rd Time Lord/God/Deity POV~

Dialga looked at the fallen morph, mildly amused. Most challengers ended up dodging Earth Power easily, but this one stayed put. I confused him, but he defeated the challenger, and he bet himself not being on a squad.

"Mesprit, I beat him. You can come out from behind my chair now." After a few seconds, a morph in the form of a girl whom looked around five years of age tentatively floated out from behind the chair. Mesprit had pale skin on the verge of becoming gray, which was contrasted by bright pink hair and a crimson gem in the middle of her forehead. She wore a tight, simple, form fitting dress the color of her skin, lacking shoes since she was capable of levitating. Once she fully emerged from behind the chair, on doubt because the challenger was a Dark type, you could see her twin tails, the same color of her skin. They were about an inch in diameter, with each being at least two feet long and ending in a leaflike pattern with a crimson gem inlaid in the center of the design.

"Did you pick up his emotions?" He inquired to the legendary pixie, who could sense others' emotions.

"Yup. He's got lotsa different ones, though. "

"Which ones are most evident?"

"Confusion-he's got lotsa that and some annoyance, though I dunno why."

"Annoyance? Not rage?"

"Not rage. He's annoyed about something, but he's been like that since he came near the cave, so it's probably not about you. Oh, and I think he's got jealousy in there, too."

"Jealousy? Fitting, since his name is Envy. Since he lost the fight, he will be relocated to a squad. Are there any squads in Unova that have requested extra members?"

"If I remember correctly Lostlorn Forest, Twist Mountain, Driftveil Drawbridge, and Route Seven requested extra members."

"Those four? I believe that the Driftveil Drawbridge Squad only maintains the bridge, which is done mainly by Steel and Flying types, so I suppose I won't send him there. Twist Mountain's squad makes sure the mountain doesn't collapse and looks around for archeological items, which is generally done by Ground and Rock types. Route Seven and Lostlorn Forest are both at least semi defensive, but I believe a Zorua's shapeshifting abilities would be better put to use around the humans' cities, where they would be more likely to attack."

"Lostlorn Forest, then?"

"Yes. Send him to Fluffy's squad," he muttered, attempting to pick up the unconscious Sin by the back of his shirt, which disintegrated into ash when he touched it. Dialga was fairly surprised; a method of fireproofing clothes had been invented eleven years ago, and everyone wore them so much that the non fireproofed version was basically extinct.

"Axel, Purr, you may come in now," he called, just remembering that they were right outside the door.

"What happened here, Master Dialga?" Purr asked, looking at the unconscious form of the Sin.

"A simple bet. If I won a fight against him, he would have to join a squad. He lost."

"Then which squad is he assigned to, Master?" Axel, a Axew morph, inquired.

"Lostlorn Forest."

"Fluffy's squad?"

"Yes. I wish for you to bring him to the squad there."

"Is it okay if I use Kaza to teleport him there?"

"The Kadabra morph? I'm fine with it."

"Axel, can you get Kaza?"

"Sure thing!" Axel exclaimed, sprinting off to Mistralton.

"Master Dialga, why Lostlorn?" Purr asked after a moment's silence.

"Because his abilities are best suited there."

"Abilities?"

"You are not aware of Zorua's Illusion ability?"

"No..?"

"Zorua are capable of creating illusions, which Lostlorn Forest has use for."

"Oh, right! Lostlorn's closest to the border, so they might use it for spying and things such as that, correct?"

"Yes, Lostlorn is closest to the agreed border between the morphs and humans. They don't attack the squad very often, but a morph that can create illusions would be useful." Dialga paused as a dull sphere of grey light suddenly appeared and grew exponentially larger by the second. After a moment, the light subsided, revealing the Kadabra and Axew morph.

Kaza had dull gold skin, with the same colored hair. Claiming a large portion of his forehead was a crimson star, which was slightly covered by his hair. He had a slight moustache, and his fingers ended in clawed tips, similar to Dialga's. He wore jeans and a yellow shirt, imitating most of the morphs in Mistralton clothing-wise.

"Kaza, you're here. I need you to teleport Purr and this Zorua morph to Lostlorn Forest." The Kadabra morph nodded, encasing him, the Liepard morph, and Envy in a dull grey sphere, which swiftly disappeared.

~3rd Liepard POV~

Purr waited for the sphere encasing her to disappear, and after a moment, it obeyed her whim. She looked around, already knowing where Fluffy's squad would be. She picked up the unconscious morph at her feet and started walking toward where Fluffy's base was.

After a minute, she was rewarded by a fairly large trailer, with a large one story log house nearby. She headed to the trailer, since the house was used by the squad members. After a few knocks on the door, she was greeted by a fairly annoyed Vulpix morph.

"It's eight in the morning. Go away."

"My squad wakes up at six."

"I don't care about how good your squad is, my squad can wake up whatever damned time they please. Why are you here, anyway?"

"You requested another squad member. Here he is," Purr meowed, shaking the Sin.

"He looks weak."

"That's because he's unconscious, you moron."

"If you're weak, you lose battles. If you lose battles, you become unconscious."

"Dialga assigned him to your squad. Don't complain."

"Dialga?"

"Yes. Now shut up and accept him."

"I suppose since Dialga assigned him..." she trailed off, abruptly.

"Good. Kaza, teleport us back to Chargestone Cave. Oh, and his name's Envy." Kaza nodded, and they disappeared from view, leaving an annoyed Vulpix and unconscious Envy.

Fluffy inspected the Sin, annoyed that Purr interrupted her sleep. She figured he was a Zorua morph, which at least might be helpful in battle, seeing that Zorua were rare and could create illusions. Though he wouldn't be very helpful if he died from the burns covering his body, so Fluffy, annoyed that she had to wake someone else up, jogged over to the nearby log house. It looked fairly large on the outside, but that was just the uppermost story. It had several floors underground for storage purposes, as well as extra space for sleeping.

She opened the door slowly to prevent waking up more squad members than necessary. If you opened the door to the cabin, you were greeted with a short horizontal hallway with a door at the end of each, the left door leading to the males' room, the right leading to the females' room. There were also two entrances opposite the front door, one that lead to the bathroom and another that lead downstairs. She walked over to the male morphs' sleeping room, and opened the door. She was greeted by about ten bunk-beds, each with a slip of paper on the side declaring whose bed it was. She looked around for a minute before finding the bed with the paper claiming that the bed belonged to "Nekomata," which housed an already awake Espeon morph.

Fluffy was fairly surprised Nekomata was awake, but at least she didn't have to wake him up. She beckoned to him, and he silently slipped out of bed, following.

"Can you help me with something? We just got a new member, but he's pretty damaged," Fluffy asked once they were out of the cabin.

"Wish?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Where is he?" Fluffy responded by strolling toward the trailer. Nekomata followed, and once they were at Envy's location, Nekomata glanced at his injuries.

"Wish," he muttered, cupping his hands and placing them on the Sin's forehead. Some slivers of light shone through his cupped fingers, but he held them there until all traces of his burns were gone.

"Done. What are you planning to do now?"

"Well," Fluffy paused for a second, "I suppose I should wait for him to wake up. I'd better get some clothes for him as well, since his current ones are badly charred. I didn't even know clothes today could get burned, though." She paced toward the cabin, where most of the clothes were kept, and emerged a minute later with jeans and a black shirt.

"Nekomata, if you want to get back to bed, feel free to." Nekomata nodded, but headed toward the trees instead, probably to perfect a technique he'd been working on in secret.

Now to wait for him to wake up.

**Really long chapter by my standards! Woo!**

**Envy: ..lovely.**

**On a side note, there will be no pairings involving Envy, and mild homosexuality references in the next chapter, but nothing involving Envy. **

**Edvy fangirls: Noooooooo!**

**Happy Black and White Release day! I'll try to update around every eight days, and feel free to pelt me with Heatran if I update late.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor guys in Japan. I hope the nuclear issues are solved soon.**

**Anyway, I don't own FMA or Pokémon; however I'm a massive fan of both.**

~1st Person POV~

What….where am I? I was in Chargestone Cave a minute ago…now I'm surrounded by trees.

"You awake?" Who's that? And why is it talking behind me?

"Go away."

"I take that as a yes."

"Go away."

"Is that really a kind way to treat a commander of a squad?"

"Go away."

"I don't want to."

"Go away."

"Sorry, but I can't. And you should listen to your squad leader."

"I'm not on a squad."

"Dialga assigned you to one."

"Then I lost the fight?"

"What?"

"I challenged Dialga."

"Surprising in that you challenged him, but I'm not surprised you lost. He's a legendary. Why'd you challenge him, anyways?"

"He said if I win, I wouldn't have to be on a squad."

"Interesting. Now if you didn't know, eye contact might be a good idea." I growled. Nearly a minute into the conversation and it was insulting me! I picked myself up and turned around, looking to see who the hell had the nerve to insult me.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be female around twenty years old, covered in dull orange fur, slightly darker on her hands. She had shoulder-length hair, a few shades brighter than her fur, with cat ears twitching on her head. Her eyes lacked a pupil or white, they were just a dull cross of orange and brown. At her waist, I could see several furry objects that I think were…tails?

I swept my leg at her, hoping to knock her down.

"Iron tail." A flash of white, and I was suddenly sent flying into the nearest tree.

"It isn't very smart to challenge me, you know. I'm the captain of Lostlorn Forest."

"Like hell I care."

"You know, most new recruits dodge Iron Tail. From what I can tell, you have no battle experience whatsoever, as well as being overly stupid."

"Why you…." I stood up, ignoring the pain in my back caused by crashing into a tree, and charged at her again.

"Iron tail." This time I could see something glowing around her waist to her knees, but it hit me again, throwing me against the ground.

"That move there was stupid. You already knew that I could use Iron Tail, but you didn't use a special move? You're basically useless in a fight, and stupid as well."

"Bitch."

"And while you're at it, you should take a shower," she said, throwing some pants and a black shirt at my face. "It's in the cabin, opposite the front door."

"If you don't do that, I'm allowed to punish you physically," she added after a minute of me refusing to move. I glared at her, but since I wasn't a match for her, I complied; though walking to the cabin was painful because of whatever she did to attack me.

The bathroom was painted a dull shade of orange, though it looked much more modern than what I was used to. I dumped my clothes and the clothes the weird woman gave me on the toilet lid, and stepped into the shower. After a few minutes I got out, feeling slightly better. There was a towel on the side of the sink, which I used to towel myself off, slipping on my clothes a minute later. The shirt was fairly large on me, but other than that, the clothes fit.

I was walking out, when a flash of black in the mirror caught my eye. I turned around, and was face to face with an ebony furred face. I stumbled back a few paces, and then approached the mirror again.

There were two fluffy black ears on my head, framed by hair of the same color coming up an inch below where my ears would've been if they were not on top of my freaking head. Bangs, coming down to my eyebrows (which were some rusty red color, for some reason) were tipped with crimson. And my freaking eyelids were red as well. There was some fur on my face, but not as long as on my arms and hands, but it was considerably longer on the area where my cheek met my jaw. Overall, it just looked stupid, though my eyes were their usual violet color, so not every aspect of my preferred form was lost.

But still, I looked like a freaking Nekojin. I growled, storming out of the bathroom, only to bump into some random Chimera, male this time.

His ears reminded me vaguely of a rabbit's, only thinner and about three inches in height, colored a dull yellow on the front. When he twitched them, you could see a light green on the backs of them, the same color of his hair (which came down to his neck, with a strand of hair in the middle of his forehead, coming down to his nose). His face looked like he'd used white makeup on it, which defined his caramel eyes. His tail poked out of hole in the back of his camouflage shorts, the top a dark green while the underside of it was a significantly lighter shade, the end tipped with some weird plant.

For some reason, he had removed his shirt, showing an emphasized collarbone outlined with the same dull yellow lining his ears. At the edge of his collarbone, a solid dark green band ridged the yellow, ending in something reminding me of an upside-down Ace of Clubs. The rest of his body was a lighter green, only with some weird yellowish markings at the bottom of his ribcage.

"You new here?" After a moment of silence, he spoke up again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Have you met Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"The Vulpix Morph." Silence.

"The one with six tails."

"She slammed me against a tree."

"Yep, you met her. You might as well come out right now, since she generally doesn't half kill morphs when I'm around." He laughed and stepped back into the clearing outside, me cautiously following, since I didn't want to get whacked into a tree again.

"Leaf, put a shirt on," Fluffy muttered after glancing at him for half a second.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I will fight you for the right to remain shirtless." Note to self: these Chimera are weird.

"Suit yourself. Nekomata!" She yelled, and a minute later another Chimera appeared. This one wore some kind of red kimono with green markings at the edges, and was clad in lilac fur. There was a crimson gem inlaid in the center of its forehead, framed by fairly large foxlike ears and violet hair about ear length if it had human ears. Like Fluffy, its eyes lacked a pupil or any white in them, instead just being a pure dark amethyst. There was a tail twitching around his waist, and it forked at the end into two tails, each about six inches long.

"Nekomata's here," it muttered.

"Envy, this is Nekomata, the team healer as well as an Espeon morph. In case you didn't know, he's male. It's fairly hard to tell his gender with him wearing a kimono," Fluffy said, turning to Leaf.

"Survive against me without fainting for one minute, and I'll let you go shirtless." Leaf smiled and backed a few paces away from Fluffy.

"Envy, watch the fight. You have no battle instinct whatsoever, but you might actually dodge something if you watch closely. Leaf, you may have the first attack," Fluffy said, crouching slightly.

"LEAF BLADE!" Leaf shouted as some kind of scythe appeared on his wrists, charging toward Fluffy, who backed up a pace or two. Were they using Alchemy? I'd never seen anything like it. There was no flash of sparks, and nothing to use to transmute nearby, and I didn't see any Transmutation Circles on his body.

"Flame charge." Fluffy's body suddenly erupted in flames as Leaf got within a yard's radius. Leaf halted the scythes disappearing as he jumped back several yards while Fluffy charged at him. This was impossible. Not only was she controlling the fire, but she wasn't hurt by it! Not even the best Alchemists had figured out how to do that!

"Glare." Leaf's eyes briefly glowed, and the flames engulfing Fluffy ceased, slightly panting.

"Flame Charge." Fluffy's body was covered in flames again, charging at Leaf, though much slower this time for some reason.

"Leaf Blade!" A scythe appeared on his wrists again, and Leaf held it up in defensive position, the scythes crisscrossing his chest. Fluffy reached Leaf, who shifted his posture to better hold the hit back.

"Time. Leaf wins Fluffy's challenge," Nekomata proclaimed as Fluffy's flames died down along with Leaf's wrist scythes.

"You hurt?" Fluffy inquired, turning to Leaf.

"A bit. Flame Charge didn't hit me, but I was kinda singed by the fire." Upon hearing this, Nekomata walked over to Leaf, cupped his hands, and placed them on his forehead.

"Wish." After a second, he retracted his hands and strolled away.

"Leaf, can you show Envy around the forest?" Fluffy asked, yawning.

"Fine with me. I probably won't end up going back to sleep, since something woke me up."

"I think that was me using Iron Tail on Envy. Anyway, you might want to introduce him to the other squad members." Leaf nodded, motioning me over as Fluffy went back inside the trailer.

"Lostlorn's kinda small compared to some of the bridges in Unova, but it's on the edge of the border between the morphs and humans. It replaced Route Five a while ago. Something about deforesting and planting trees in Lostlorn. Eventually Route Five got completely replaced by the forest. Anyway, I suppose I should introduce you to the other members. However, they usually aren't up before ten unless a global catastrophe strikes, me included. Though Nekomata's up, and I think Futachi wakes up fairly early to train. Knowing him, it's in some secluded location." Leaf tapped his finger against his chin for a few seconds, and then started walking off into the more densely forested area.

"You're name's Envy, right?" he asked once we were about thirty yards from the trailer.

"Yes."

"Zorua morph?"

"What?"

"Are you a Zorua morph?"

"I don't know…" Leaf stared at me for a moment, confused.

"Then I suppose you are a Zorua morph, then. The black fur suggests dark typing, and the only Dark types with red hands or paws are Krookodile, Zorua and Zoroark (1). Since you're definitely not a Krookodile, and if you were a Zoroark, your hair would be completely red, which leaves Zorua."

"And what significance does that bring?" Leaf stared at me again, more confused this time.

"Type advantage, moveset and abilities, and that's just scratching the surface of it."

"I don't know half of those terms."

"Moveset is the attacks you can use, type advantage is the fact that some moves are stronger on certain typed Pokémon, even if they have the same defensive abilities, and abilities usually help you in battle. Honestly, an infant could tell you that." The nerve of anyone to insult me! I was going to attack, but remembered the fight with Fluffy. If his power was on par with hers, he could easily beat me, so I tried to ignore the insult, and asked another question.

"Abilities?"

"Yep," he said, nodding. "It differs from Pokémon to Pokémon, and some kinds can have two or three to choose from, but you can only have one ability. Mine's Contrary, which reverses stat changes(2), but makes my personality kinda weird. If I remember correctly, Zorua can only have one ability, Illusion."

"Which does what?" I swear, if it affects my personality…

"Something along the lines of shapeshifting. I'm not too informed on the details, but there's something about creating illusions as well." So I was capable of changing my form all along? But it didn't work with the weird cat purple Chimera, when I tried to turn my arm into a sword. I tried again to turn my arm into a blade, but nothing happened. I growled, trying again with the same result.

Shit. This means I'm basically useless, since I know my regenerative abilities are screwed as well. If I couldn't even turn into my regular form, I would be useless.

"See? You've got the Illusion ability," Leaf said, "though turning into someone without any morph characteristics might get you attacked here."

"What?"

"You just transformed into someone." I did? I brought my right hand up to my face, and to my surprise, it was in the shape of my preferred form. I glanced at the rest of my body, and it was in my favorite guise, though the fluffy black tail remained. I smiled. At last now I could fight to some extent, though the tail might get in the way.

"Anyway, Futachi's probably training somewhere around here. He's a Dewott morph, and he's crazy good using swords." I shrugged, not really caring if he had a sword, when something went flying at my head. I reflexively caught it, but it scratched the palm of my hand in the process, causing it to glow. I dropped the thing (a shell about the size of my hand if I closed it into a fist), startled. After about a second, the glow died down, revealing ebony fur.

I was back in the Chimera form I took on when I came here. Yippee.

"Futachi, that wasn't very nice," Leaf said, fairly annoyed.

"Might have been an intruder, "responded a voice from the trees. After a minute, another Chimera came out from behind a tree about ten yards away. It was male, and covered in cerulean fur, except for his hands, which were covered in black fur. There were some kind of whiskers protruding from the side of his nose, and two blackish lumps on his head that I figured were ears. He wore baggy jeans and a light blue shirt, and he held a copy of the shell he threw at me in his right hand.

"He was with me. And if Envy was aggressive, he'd be attacking me right now." The Chimera nodded, and then faced me.

"Sorry. Shell?"

"What?"

"I forgot to mention Futachi almost never talks," Leaf butted in, "and I think he wants his scalchop back." I mused it over for a second, picked up the shell, and then threw it at Futachi's head. Serves him right for throwing his shell at me.

Futachi whipped the shell he was holding in front of his face, angling it as the shell I threw hit his scalchop, throwing it about a foot in the air, which he easily caught with his unoccupied hand.

"Now that you've met Futachi, I think that just leaves Lepto and Kojo, though I doubt Kojo's up yet."

**1- And Shinigami. I just had to say that.**

**2-Serperior can have the ability Contrary if it was obtained from the Dream World as a Snivy. Otherwise, its ability is Overgrow. It works with Leaf Storm, basically making it the best Grass starter of all time.**

**Sorry for the slowish update, I was preoccupied beating the Elite Four.**

**Which my Zorua and Serperior royally swept. I swear, those guys are morons if they don't know that spamming Coil=setting up for a sweep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Spoiler alert: It's a Pokémon Black/White spoiler this time. There's a spoiler at the end for two of the Champion's Pokémon.**

**And I have decided that Pride needs more love. He only has 34 fanfics, seven of which are Pride!ed.**

**Therefore, he gets to be in the author's notes.**

**Pride: …**

**Purr: The authoress does not own FMA or Pokémon, though she wishes she did, so she can yell at the people who come up with the English names and not have Envy die.**

Leaf nodded to Futachi, mentioning that we should meet Lepto soon. Futachi nodded, retreating into the trees' shadows. Leaf motioned at me to follow, saying that Lepto was stationed in the general direction he was leading me.

"Lepto's stuck with night duty, so she'll be coming back into the cabin soon. Usually that wakes Kojo up, but…." After a few minutes of Leaf's annoying drabble, I tuned him out, wondering instead why the hell my shapeshifting was randomly cancelled when I caught Futachi's shell. I held up my right hand, the one that caught the shell. The cut barely visible against my almost furless red palm, about an inch long and the width of a paper cut, evidently canceled out my preferred form. It had already scabbed over, but I was still puzzled on how the hell it canceled the effects of my shapeshifting.

"Anyways, Lepto's over here," Leaf said, snapping e out of my trance-like state.

"How can you tell?"

"Echolocation."

"Snake-people don't have echolocation." Leaf slapped his forehead in frustration.

"I don't have echolocation; Lepto does. She's a Woobat morph. She should be around here somewhere…" Leaf glanced around, and started wandering after about a minute.

"Could've sworn she was on duty around here…"

"If you want someone found, ask Nekomata." Leaf jumped at the voice, which was best described as a combination of a weird, mechanical clicking sound and a normal voice.

"Lepto! Why the hell are you in a tree?"

"I don't see a law against it." I glanced up to where Leaf was staring and saw another Chimera. She was female, and had shaggy light blue shoulder-length hair and black-framed glasses, and was holding a book. Other than part of her nose being completely black in a weird heart-shaped pattern and two black wings protruding from the back of her blue shirt, she looked like a normal human, even though her skin was slightly tinted blue. And at least she was wearing a shirt, unlike a certain Chimera. They all wore pants, at least (Lepto's were shorts that looked like they were made from jeans).

"I see your point," Leaf said, leaping into the tree Lepto was in, and started reading the book she had over her shoulder. She swiftly pulled it away from him, shielding it with her wings.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for Ponyta."

"But I wanted to see what you were reading."

"Too bad."

"What were you reading, then?"

"None of your business. It's an autobiography, so you won't find it interesting."

"Autobiography? Is it about N?" Lead inquired. I could've sworn I heard some teasing quality to it…

She blushed, threw a bookmark in the book, and jumped off the tree. A few seconds later she was about twenty yards in the air, wings beating frantically, her arms obscuring the book's cover.

"Don't tease me about it! And besides, if you do, it makes you a hypocrite!"

"I would prefer you not use my sexual preference as an insult."

"I'm not insulting the fact you like guys! I'm just saying…"

"In my mind you are. And Dragonair's nice! I don't see why everyone yells at me for liking him!"

"I am not insulting your boyfriend," she growled, "I am just saying that you should not insult someone I like."

"This isn't getting anywhere. Let's just battle and say this never happened, okay?"

"I suppose," Lepto said, "will you get Nekomata, then?" Leaf nodded, jumping down from the tree. I tried to keep my distance, but he quickly noticed.

"If you find anything wrong with the fact I like guys, I'll happily fight you. From what I've seen, I could easily kill you. And for the love of Arceus, I won't hit on you!" I glared at him for a second, fairly annoyed that every Chimera I've met so far is both stronger than me and usually threatens me as well.

"…fine."

"'Kay then," Leaf said, jogging off, presumably to find Nekomata.

"I swear, Leaf can be so annoying. If he wanted to read a book, there are plenty downstairs in the storage rooms. If you're interested, I can recommend some. The Incident, explained's a good one, though it confused me the first couple times I read it."

After a few minutes of Lepto droning on about books and scientific theories (I stopped listening after she went on explaining how you can apply Schrödinger's cat to the many-worlds interpretation (1)), Leaf arrived with Nekomata.

"Nekomata will referee. The battle will be over when one side is unable to battle. No aiming lethal blows, no attacking if your opponent surrenders, and no purposely attacking bystanders," Nekomata said, walking out of range of whatever alchemy they were about to do.

"Wait; let me put my book back!" Lepto said, flying back to the tree and securing the book in the branches, and then flying back to her previous spot, about twenty feet in the air.

"Leaf gets the first move. Begin!" Nekomata shouted, eyeing Leaf to see what he did.

"Leaf Storm!" Leaf was suddenly surrounded by glowing leaves, which were whipping around his body like a tornado, and the tornado of leaves was steadily gaining height until it was on eye level with Lepto, who easily flew out of the way.

"Double team!" Lepto's image flickered for half a second, and then multiplied itself into about ten Leptos.

"Giga drain!" Leaf splayed his fingers, and green-tinted, circular-formed light swiftly crept out of his palms, speeding toward the ten or so Leptos. The light passed through almost all of the Lepto clones, who dissolved on contact, leaving only one Lepto behind. The light then headed for Lepto, touching her for a brief second, and then heading back to Leaf, dissolving on contact with his skin.

Lepto, panting, dropped several yards in the sky.

"Telekinesis!" Lepto's body was suddenly surrounded by a blueish aura, and she raised her hand, enveloping Leaf in it as well. A second later, the aura faded, and Leaf was lifted about ten feet in the air.

"Fly." Lepto's wings became an ebony blur, and she shot up about fifty yards in the air.

"Leaf blade!" Like in the fight with Fluffy, Leaf sprouted wrist-scythes, raising them over his head in a defensive fashion, and just in time. Lepto stopped beating her wings, and angled her body downward at Leaf, hitting, but slightly injured by his arm-scythes. After the attack, Lepto flew back several yards, and I could see that she was bleeding from her left arm, and Leaf had a bruise on his chest and was panting heavily.

"Psychic!" Lepto's body was surrounded by the blue-tinged aura again, only this time she sharply lowered her hand, and Leaf's body, following the motion, slammed into the ground and stopped moving.

"Leaf is unable to battle. Lepto is the winner!" Nekomata shouted, running over to Leaf.

"Wish." Nekomata's cupped hands were placed on Leaf's forehead, and after a minute, he sat up, healed. Lepto landed shortly after, requesting healing as well.

"'Kay, I think you've met everyone who's awake at the moment," Leaf said, slightly startling me, "since Kojo's never up before noon. Usually we train for a portion of the day, and then eat lunch, since Fluffy doesn't really care what we do as long as we repel any invading humans. Usually I train for an hour or two, and then fight someone in the afternoon. Anyways, I've shown you around, so I'm going to go train. Feel free to train with me, but it's kinda more geared toward Grass types."

"Not interested."

"'Kay. See ya later, then," Leaf said while walking off into another area of the forest.

~3rd person POV~

N sighed, staring over the Castelia City's skyline. All this was his fault. After the incident with Reshiram and Palkia, almost all his friends had abandoned him, save for Zekrom (who was sitting next to him) and Zoro, his Zoroark (whom was maintaining the illusion that the top of the building he was sitting on had no life whatsoever).

"N." N turned abruptly to hear what Zoro had to say.

"N, do not blame yourself. You had no idea that his heart was impure and corrupt."

"But I should've known better…"

"You are not to blame. Ghetsis is," Zekrom butted in.

"But I could've gotten all of Team Plasma to stop Reshiram, and this never would've happened!"

"Reshiram is a god. I highly doubt even all of Team Plasma could've stopped it. Besides, all they have are Patrat or Woobat. It's rather ironic, actually. Ghetsis purposely gave them weak Pokémon so that they couldn't overthrow him, but it left the path open for that ignorant fool to summon Reshiram," Zekrom said, an amused look on his face.

"And besides, even the famous Kimono Girls from Johto couldn't stop it, even when they combined their forces. I remember hearing about them; their Pokémon are crazy strong. There was this one rumor that Kuni and her Vaporeon completely obliterated Clair!"

"Not every rumor is true, Zoro," Zekrom muttered.

"The obituaries were," Zoro grumbled.

"Not all of them died. I believe some of their Pokémon survived."

"Only about one or two."

"You're depressing N, Zoro," Zekrom noted, effectively shutting up Zoro for several minutes.

"Zekrom…do you think you, me and Zoro have a good chance at beating Ghetsis in a battle?" N asked after a minute.

"Depends if some of his Pokémon have forsaken him. You know him best, so do you know if he had any powerful bonds with them?"

"I think that he only really cared about Hydreigon. I also heard he was hoping to train something really rare he found across the sea."

"So we can nearly guarantee that he only has around two Pokémon. Hydreigon would be very challenging to beat due to its Dragon/Dark typing, since it will have a type advantage on me and will resist Zoro's attacks."

"I know Focus Blast, so it won't resist all of my attacks," Zoro interjected, annoyed at indirectly being called almost useless in the fight.

"Still, there's the new Pokémon to worry about. It would have to be insanely powerful for Ghetsis to want to catch it, since his team's already crazy strong as it is. I doubt many Pokémon are stronger than Hydreigon, but it would have to be a near match for its power, preferably to cover its weaknesses. It would need to be a Fire type to cover its Bug and Ice weaknesses, with some move to dispose of Fighting types." N winced as Zekrom started speaking about Ghetsis's new Pokémon like it was picked to cover another's weaknesses. Pokémon shouldn't be picked like that-it went against his every belief.

"Therefore we can narrow it down to a Fire type. Since it came from across the sea, it should be from another region, which would be an issue, since I know next to nothing about out-of-region Pokémon. And even before we staged an attack, we'd have to know where his base was."

"I think it's in Black City. Out of all the places occupied by humans, I think Black City would be where they'd be fine with a base, provided he could pay for it."

**1-This theory's actually pretty interesting. It can be used to explain basically every crossover, even something obscure like an FMAxKuroshitsuji crossover.**

**Next chapter should explain why the heck all the Pokémon are morphs.**

**Oh, and I beat the Eevee game!**

**LEAFEON IS MINE! HAHAHA!**

**Fluffy: …what?**

**Nekomata: There's some game online that if you win, you can get an Eeveelution with a special ability. The authoress spent about two hours on it yesterday.**

**Leaf: Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up!**

**And to answer Wanna Be Alchemist's question, most Pokémon in the Lostlorn squad are around Level forty.**

**As always, I don't own Pokémon or FMA. I do, however, own about a box full of Zorua and another box of Archen. **

I now hate this forest. I swear, it's _impossible to_ navigate with the trees being everywhere. I think I've been wandering around for about ten minutes, and I still can't find anyone.

Wait, is that...?

The cabin. At least I know I'm not in some far-off place. Now, what to do-if I wander some more, I'll get lost again. I sighed, annoyed. Leaf seemed to navigate the forest, no problem. Maybe there was a map in the cabin?

I opened the door, greeted with the hallway, like last time. There were two doors side-by-side in the center, one of them marked "Storage," the other "Bathroom."

Storage might have a map, so I pushed open the door, and was greeted by darkness. I felt along the walls for a light switch, but I ended up tripping on something random the Chimeras must have left on the floor, grabbing what I think was a shelf to stop my fall.

I steadied myself, feeling something on the shelf while doing so. It was thick and felt like a book. I grabbed it, hoping it was a map, and decided that this place was too annoying and dark.

As it turns out, it was a book, not a map. It looked fairly new, with a picture of some weird white thing on the cover, with The Incident, Explained as the title. Didn't Lepto say something about this book?

Since I had nothing better to do that wouldn't result in me getting lost, I walked outside and flipped open the cover.

'_This book is in a way, a time capsule. Hopefully, our future offspring will be able to flip the pages, learning what life was like-' I_ flipped past the introduction, already bored.

'_Chapter One-Reshiram_' There was a picture of the white thing next to the chapter introduction, which I figured was Reshiram.

'_Reshiram was previously worshipped as a god, together with Zekrom. It is estimated to be ten feet in height-_' Reshiram was a god, deity, etc. I get the point, skipping several pages, but remaining on the same chapter.

'_Humans can challenge Reshiram if they have the Light Stone. However, only certain unspecified requirements must be met, and if the human challenging it lacks a pure heart, they will be incinerated. This fact alone is responsible for the so-called "Incident."_'

'_Chapter 2: "The Incident"_

_The "Incident," as most call it, is the sole reason that all Pokémon acquired anthropomorphic qualities. What happened was that Reshiram was summoned by a person going by the name of Black, urged on by N. Reshiram appeared before Black, however, Black was not completely pure of heart, and Reshiram incinerated him. A second before, Black sent out his Pokémon to fight it. They, in a quest for revenge, started relentlessly attacking Reshiram, which made it go mad with rage, killing all of Black's Pokémon in a single move. N, desperate, sent out Zekrom. Reshiram and Zekrom used to be one deity, and for Reshiram to fight Zekrom was madness in its eyes. Zekrom attacked with Giga Impact and Reshiram dodged, using Giga Impact's "recharge" time to escape._

_In its_ _madness at being attacked by what it believed to be its brother, Reshiram went insane, flying to Sinnoh. By then, several resistance efforts had appeared, most notably Johto's Kimono Girls and several Unova gym leaders, Elite Four included. Reshiram managed to defeat them all, killing all the Kimono Girls, injuring several Gym Leaders, and giving several members of the Elite Four second degree burns._

_Reshiram, enraged even further by this resistance, managed to travel to Sinnoh in a matter of minutes using its tail as a rocket of sorts. It attacked the first thing that caught its eye, which was Mount Coronet. This attack enraged Palkia, due to the fact that Spear Pillar had a slight cave-in due to its attack. It appeared, roaring a challenge in midair to Reshiram._

_The battle that ensued was very intense. Palkia managed to get enough hits in to stop Reshiram's rampage, hopefully preventing it from attacking other legendaries in a mindless rage._

_However, Palkia lost so much power in the battle that it had to transfer its remaining power into the Lustrous Orb to stay alive. The few seconds used to transfer its power and consciousness into the Orb disoriented the space-time continuum, which is the reason no permanent damage to the continuum was sustained, but changed the continuum so much to the extent that all Pokémon acquired human qualities. The warping also caused moves to do more physical harm to the recipient than what normally would have happened. Fury Swipes drew blood, Pokémon that used Flamethrower affectionately now risked killing their Trainer, etc._

_Chapter 3: Effects of "The Incident"_

_The direct effects of the warping of the continuum did not directly affect the regions; however, it indirectly affected the people. Team Plasma had previously devised a device capable of hacking into PCs and releasing all the trainers' Pokémon, which they swiftly put to use. Most Pokémon abandoned their trainers, especially those that were "HM slaves," Pokémon captured for the sole purpose of providing transportation._

_The Pokémon daycares had to shut down; battling might kill the Pokémon if one with healing capabilities was not nearby. Pokémon with violent tendencies such as Salamence had to be sedated to prevent massacres. Very early on, humans usually were usually pro- or anti- morph. At first, most were pro- morph. However, in Johto and Kanto, massacres began to appear in the form of a small Clan of Gyarados. _

_It was estimated several hundred died as a result. However, it was noticed that their targets usually were fishermen or people that liked fishing for sport. Questioning revealed that they attacked those whom had previously insulted them when they were Magikarp. Later, similar attacks occurred, this time with Dustox in Hoenn. These attacks greatly strengthened the anti-morph group, to the point when it was decided that morphs and humans would have their own respective territories._

_Chapter 4: Regions and Morph reception_

_It is noted that most regions have different feelings for the morphs. Unova is relatively peaceful, with few conflicts appearing, but those that occur are generally offensive on the human's part. The morph's territory extends from Opelucid City (Conflicts never happen in that area due to a recent landslide) to Route Five (occupying the left portion of the map), which was replaced by Lostlorn Forest due to a combination of humans moving into Lostlorn and environmentalists transplanting Lostlorn's trees onto Route Five to prevent them getting cut down. The morphs generally listen to the command of Dialga, who has orchestrated the morphs into squads, each occupying a different place. It is believed that Mesprit followed Dialga to Unova, with the other Lake Guardians opting to stay in Sinnoh._

_Johto, on the other hand, is more violent, with the morphs offensively attacking almost all portions of the map. Currently, the morphs occupy all the land, save for a small, square shaped portion of everything in between Dark Cave and Rout morphs listen to several of legendaries, however, they are uncoordinated, which leads to one issuing an order and only a third of the morphs following it. Morphs generally are loyal to only one Legendary, usually the one that shares their typing. It is known that the Legendaries residing and giving orders in Johto are Ho-Oh, Lugia, and Groudon. _

_Kanto is more human-populated, with almost all areas dominated by humans. There are several spots where morphs are situated, but they are relatively few in number and small. However, due to the fact that almost all of these areas are home to a Legendary, they are not attacked frequently. The Seafoam Islands, Power Plant, Mount Silver and Cerulean Cave are all small sections that morphs populate. Due to their remoteness, none of them have gotten much aggression from humans except for the Power Plant. However, morph-friendly humans are allowed in the Power Plant, which is ruled by Zapdos, so energy needs are met without aggression._

_Hoenn, due to its many water routes, creates natural boundaries between morphs and humans, as well as making attacks difficult. Due to this, it is peaceful and nonaggressive, but there is a water guard stationed in case of an oceanic based attack. Morph territory is any island isolated by water._

_Sinnoh does not currently have territories solely populated by either humans or morphs. Currently, they are fairly acceptive of morphs; however, there is a sort of political battle going on about whether morphs should be killed or accepted into society. The Legendaries in Sinnoh usually do not partake in the political war, but they will provide evidence in their favor if asked to. Currently, Azelf and Uxie guard Palkia's Lustrous Orb in Spear Pillar._

_Chapter 5: Team Plasma_

_Team Plasma, the organization formed with the intent_ _of releasing Pokémon from their trainers, managed to succeed in their plan. Immediately, most Pokémon abandoned their trainers, with the exception usually being the trainer's starter Pokémon. However, this would have never been achieved without Plasma's scientists. They managed to devise a hacking device capable of breaking into a trainer's PC and releasing all their Pokémon. Directly after the fight with Palkia, they released this device's powers, instantly releasing every trainer's Pokémon._' I put the book down, bored. The book did tell me a few things, at least;

-The Chimeras are called Pokémon

-They were not previously Chimeras

-Which was caused by some deity going bezerk.

~Line Break~

N pulled out a map from his backpack, closely followed by a black pen. The map was slightly outdated and battered, since he picked it up several years ago, but he'd marked it until it was very confusing to read, let alone navigate from it, and his writing on it was up to date. An oval circle marking Opelucid city to Route Five (which had an arrow from Lostlorn Forest pointing to it) represented the morph's territory, with the rest belonging to the humans.

He circled Black city, writing "Ghetsis Base" next to it.

"Any idea on which direction we'll be attacking from?" Zekrom asked, leaning over N's shoulder.

"The landslide in between Village Bridge and Opelucid gets rid of attacking from the north, Zekrom," Zoro muttered.

"So we attack from the south. It doesn't interfere with morph territory, but they don't mind me trespassing in the first place. There's Hydreigon, but if Zoro attacks with Focus Blast enough, it should be easy to beat. Zekrom can focus on the other mystery Pokémon," N said, tracing a path from Castelia to Black City with his finger.

"Should we kill his Pokémon?" Zoro inquired.

"Knock them out, but don't kill them," N said after a long pause, "we'll let the morphs pass judgment."

**The ideas the games give me for this is ridiculous. The incinerating of the impure hearts is something N tells you before challenging Reshiram; the hacked mass-releasing is done by the scientists in N's castle, a guy tells you Reshiram and Zekrom used to be one, and there are some ideas that I'm going to implant later.**

**Reviews are welcomed, as are kittens, shinies and the Global Link launching. **


End file.
